


A new holiday

by obviouslyelementary



Series: 'Detroit: Become Human' collection [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freedom for Androids Holiday, Friendship, Gen, Holiday creation, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Post good ending, Post-Canon, good ending, happiness, newest holiday, november 12, they are all just a big family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Hank came up with a great idea: making the day of the revolution the android's first ever holiday.And they all seemed to agree.(Gifted to Songsofadragon, because they wanted a whole fanfic for the holiday alone! Thank you so much!)





	1. Get-together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongsOfADragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsOfADragon/gifts).



It was early October when Markus received the call.

He, North, Josh and Simon had moved to a big house a bit far away from the city after he got what Carl had left him and had found an agreement with Leo about his possessions, and were now a little more than six months in their new place, where the four of them (now in a stable relationship) could begin again, and could help other androids to get their fresh start.

So, it wasn't exactly a surprise when Markus heard Josh calling him inside, saying that Connor was on the phone. Even so, it was a pleasant occurrence. He hadn't talked to the other android for... around three months now, and hearing news from him and his human Hank had always been pleasant.

He owned Connor a lot, was the truth.

"Hello friend" Markus said into the phone, smiling to himself as he walked outside to the balcony.

"Markus! Hello!" Connor said, his voice oddly excited. The last times he had talked to Connor, he had remained very calm and collected. This time, he seemed very eager. "I need to ask you something!"

"Anything" Markus assured, smiling fondly to himself. No wonder everyone loved Connor. He sounded like an excited child.

"Okay so I was talking to Hank the other day" Connor began, and Markus leaned against the fence on the balcony "and I told him I wanted to see you and Jerico and Kara again. You know, as a little gathering. And he gave me an idea that I found... fantastic in fact!"

"Let me hear it" Markus nodded to himself, suddenly curious.

"Well hank told me about Holidays and how they were created, correct? So, he suggested that I asked you if you would like to make it official!"

"Make... what official exactly?"

"Make November 12th the national android freedom day!" Connor said, excited, and Markus's eyes widened at the idea.

A holiday... for android freedom?

Sounded amazing.

"That... sounds great yeah" Markus chuckled, looking out at his yard. "But why are you calling me in the beginning of October?"

"Because I came up with another idea" Connor said, happily. "I thought of us not only making it a holiday, but also a day for all of us to meet! I wanted to tell you first, to see if you would agree, but accidentally I made the entire plan for the party inside my head from yesterday to today and now I can't stop thinking about it"

"A party hun? Can you elaborate?"

"I imagined closing up the main city park. Hire some cops to make the perimeter and invite all androids to the celebration! We could decorate the park with the androids flag and perhaps bring some food and drinks to the androids that enjoy it. And to the humans that would like to make part of it as well. Then, I imagined some music boxes somewhere, and just making it a nice party in the middle of the city! So everyone is invited"

"Sounds very fun" Markus admitted, chuckling to himself. "So, you are calling me to know if I would say yes? Hell yeah. I really like the idea"

"Wonderful!" Connor said, voice turning a bit high pinched at his happiness. "Well, I will wait until the day to organize everything, but now we can contact all other androids around the United States and nearby countries to come back to Detroit!"

"It will be a huge get together" Markus added, and Connor hummed.

"Yes"

"Well, I'm in. I'll tell the others, and we will be there by November 5th to help you out with everything okay?"

"Yes! I will begin inviting all androids right away!"

"Very well. Have a good day"

"you too!"

After he turned off the call, Markus chuckled and shook his head, walking back inside and putting the phone back in its place. Josh was just by the phone, organizing the table, raising his eyebrow to Markus.

"So, what did he want?"

"He made up a Holiday party for androids" Markus said, chuckling again. "Connor is so... funny"

"Yeah, he really took a 180 degree turn in these last months" Josh admitted, and Markus sighed, content.

"he is a good guy. And he sounded pretty damn excited"

"Well, his idea is fun. I just hope it works out"

"It will. And we will help him"

 

Funny enough, or maybe not, Kara agreed to come back from Canada and help organize everything as well. By October 30, all androids had already been invited, and most had said they were coming.

In the list alone, there were already almost 5000 androids willing to come, which would honestly fill up the park very well. Perhaps they would even have to close a few streets, but they couldn’t know for sure.

Markus and Kara arrived November 5th, as they predicted, and Connor was waiting them by the park as he had told them he would.

He was waiting by a bench, readying a magazine as Hank ate some of his favorite burger, both of them mindless talking to each other as they waited.

"Well, this is gonna take a while" North said, looking around the park and sighing. "This place is huge, I don't want to clean it up after the party is done"

"I'm pretty sure you won't have to" Kara chuckled softly, smiling at her, before she gasped as Alice pulled away from her hand. "Alice!"

"She saw her uncle, let her go" Luther said, smiling fondly as Alice ran towards Connor and Hank. "She had the same reaction when she saw Markus"

"I'm glad she sees me in such high regard" Markus nodded, and smiled at Luther and Kara before looking at Alice again.

"Uncle Connor!" she squealed out as she ran, and both Connor and Hank looked up and to the side, a smile curling up on Connor's face as he put his magazine down and opened his arms.

"Alice!" he responded, accepting her as she jumped on his arms, standing up and bringing her with him.

"Connor!" She squealed, hugging his neck tight and then wrapping her legs around his chest, making him chuckle and hold her up as she pulled back, kissing him on the cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. How long since we have seen each other?" Connor asked, as if he didn't know, and she hummed.

"Like... five months?"

"Yes, more or less"

Alice smiled and looked over his shoulder, waving at Hank.

"Hi uncle Hank!"

"hi" Hank chuckled and slowly stood up, groaning as he finished his soda and threw it off in the nearest bin, before standing next to Connor, hands stuffed in his pockets as the six other androids approached.

"You are all two hours and fourty three minutes late" Connor frowned as they approached, and North rolled her eyes, smirking, as Kara giggled fondly, and the other four men smiled at him. "I calculated your routes!"

"Connor please, don't be an ass" Hank said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "So. How are you all?"

"We are great" Simon answered for his group. "The suburban life is way better than the one we had in the city"

"We are good too. Canada is wonderful" kara nodded, smiling widely. "Very calm, no one bats an eye at us... very polite people"

"Yeah that's what I've heard" Hank chuckled and looked at Connor. "Go ahead. Show them your little plan"

"Alright! Alice, please" Connor said, gently putting her down on the floor, and she nodded, walking back to Kara as Connor removed a little silver object from his pocket. He pressed a button to the top of it, and smiled as an hologram of the park appeared before them. "I built it all up in a program because I had... way too many ideas just to be able to tell them to you. This way, you could choose your favorite and we can all upload the content to our database and therefore, do it exactly as planned"

"Can we change something in case we like a model but not something specific?" Josh asked, curious, and Connor nodded.

"Of course"

"Show it up then" north nodded. Connor clicked another button, and the first design appeared. The first of 50 different designs.

The seven of them checked all designs for some time, while Hank talked to Alice about her life in Canada in another bench close by. After some discussion, they all settled on model 39 as a base, and began modifying it until it was the perfect decoration, with details all of them liked.

"Very well. I will send the data to you" Connor said, a little drawer appeared on his neck, where he placed the silver object in so he could assimilate the data. Once he did, he sent it to all of them, and they nodded, humming. "now, we just have to decide how to start"

"I am guessing you have already organized the cops" Markus guessed, and Connor smiled, winking at him.

"The good part of being a cop yourself"

"Cool" Simon nodded. "I think I can stay with the ground decoration"

"And I can help" Kara nodded. "I'm not at all good with heights"

"Markus and I can do the buildings" North assured, and Markus nodded.

"We can. And Josh, Luther and you can organize the music, food and utensils" Markus suggested, and Connor looked at Josh and then at Luther, and both nodded.

"Sounds fine" Josh nodded, and Connor smiled.

"Wonderful. I know we still have a lot of days ahead, but we can begin to look around town for what we will need" he said, firmly, and then something came inside his head. "Do you all have places to stay?"

"We rented a hotel room" Luther explained.

"We are staying at a friend's" North shrugged, and Connor smiled, relieved.

"Good. Tomorrow we can begin the preparations over Hank's house"

"My what?!"


	2. Shopping

The next day arrived with a bright blue sky and a sharp cold breeze.

As agreed, the group of androids met up again by the same park, and from there separated in their little groups, ready to go and buy all that they needed.

Simon and Kara were the first to leave with Alice staying with Luther. They followed to a couple of stores nearby, stores that sold colorful papers, glitter, office materials mostly. Surely, they were going to use the holograms, but all of them came to the conclusion that doing some things the old fashion way could be just as fun.

So, the two headed around the stores to find some possible decorations for the park area.

"Okay so I thought of buying some fake flowers" Kara began, looking down at her list of things to do. Simon looked at her and smiled.

"Why do you have a physical list?"

"Um... mom stuff" Kara chuckled and put the list away, blushing lightly as she checked the list inside her head. "Okay so. Flowers"

"Synthetic ones, right?" Simon asked, scanning their surroundings and quickly finding a few stores that sold what they needed. Kara nodded, and they followed forward, entering a store.

"Good morning" came the voice from inside, and they both turned to see an old woman walking towards them. "How can I help the lovely couple?"

"Oh... we are not" Kara laughed softly, and Simon nodded, smiling.

"We are looking for synthetic flowers" he said lightly, looking at Kara.

"Blue, red and white ones" she specified, and the old lady hummed, nodding and waving for them.

"Come with me" she said, walking into the store, and they followed, looking around at the shelves and furniture she had on her store. Most of them were old, but in good condition.

 _"Should we get some of these?"_ Simon asked Kara, looking at some fancy silver trays he saw on a corner, and send her the picture of what he saw. She stayed silent for a while, before smiling.

_"I think they would be very fancy. I like it"_

Simon nodded and deviated from the path, heading towards the trays and beginning to get them. There were around 10 trays there. They would be enough if they needed to use someone as a butler. Just in case.

Then, after the party, he could take them home.

"Here" the old woman told Kara, showing her the flower section. She stared at it, smiling and looking around. "Gosh... when I was younger they looked so fake... Made of plastic..."

"They imitate the actual flowers cycles, don't they?" Kara asked curiously, and the woman nodded.

"Yes. But without anything. They don't need water or dirt and they never die. A true beauty to take care of" she smiled, weakly, and Kara looked around, making the bouquets inside her head.

"Okay, I think I know what I need"

The woman nodded and began collecting.

Sooner than later, the woman had given them all the flowers they needed, and Simon had gotten all trays. As easy as that, they payed for everything and took it outside, heading to an office store.

 

 

Markus and North left the park, ready to grab some paints and some brushes to paint the big buildings nearby the park.

They decided to buy some cloths as well, to make some kind of real flag instead of just a holographic one. Something to symbolize the humans as well, the few ones that helped.

North slid her arm between Markus' and leaned on him as they walked.

"Do you really think this party is a good idea?" she asked, softly, head laid against his shoulder, and Markus looked down at her, tilting his head.

"you don't?"

"I just... I mean, it will just be a big android gathering" she said, looking forward. "if someone feels threatened, it is so easy t-"

"North..." Markus sighed, stopping and looking down at her. "Nothing is going to happen. We are going to have protection"

"From human cops. I don't trust them" she frowned, and Markus smiled softly, caressing her face, making her relax.

"Connor is from the Detroit division. He knows who he can call" he assured, kissing her forehead and making her sigh softly.

"Okay... I just... don't like humans" she mumbled and held his hand, walking forward and pulling Markus with her, who was still smiling.

"So. What colors?" he asked, taking the subject somewhere else, and she frowned, looking at him.

"you are the artist. What colors you think we should get?"

"I am guessing they would want us to stay in the theme, so red, blue and white" he nodded, scanning the area and finding a store nearby. "Any other suggestion?"

"Silver would be cool too" North shrugged, and he smiled to himself. "I like the color."

"We can get some silver. It will go good with the white" he admitted, walking inside the store and looking around.

That brought some fond memories to him.

"Good morning"

They turned to the counter, and saw the android staring at them. For a second, everything seemed normal, but then the android's LED turned yellow and his eyes widened.

"W-wait, you are Markus!"

North couldn't help but smirk while Markus himself felt his cheeks heat up, turning a bit blue-ish.

"Um... yes hello" he waved awkwardly, and the android gasped, smiling widely.

"You are the one that gave us freedom!"

"That's him" North nodded, smiling proud and hugging Markus' arm as he chuckled, waving his hand.

"Not... not anymore. Now I'm just someone like you, nothing special" he assured, walking forward to look at some of the paints. The seller nodded slowly, before he bit his lip.

"Is it true that you guys are like... setting a party?" he asked softly, and North looked at him, smiling.

"you got the invitation?"

"All androids did..."

"That's nice. Connor did a good job" North commented, and Markus nodded, smiling at the seller android.

"I wouldn’t doubt it for a second. Now, do you have some pig paint buckets? We need a lot of them for, you know, painting the park and decorating" Markus asked, and the android nodded, eager.

"Yes yes! What colors?"

"Red, blue, white and silver please"

"Right away!" he squealed out, clearly nervous, running inside the store and making Markus chuckle as North smiled wide and held him close.

"Everyone will remember you forever" she mumbled, and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I did nothing alone. They need to remember that too"

"All revolutions need a leader" she shrugged, leaning up and kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'm glad you are ours"

Her pinky finger turned white as she held his hand, and his turned white as well, their fingers connecting and settling the sharing as they waited for the buckets.

 

 

"We need... tables, chairs, music, speakers, drinks, foods and lights, right?" Josh asked, checking the list inside their shared cloud. Luther and Connor nodded, while Alice slept over Luther's shoulders, holding his head.

"We should be able to rent most items in any party store" Connor assured, looking around as he scanned the area. "I believe there is one three blocks down south"

"So lets go" Luther nodded, holding Alice's legs and walking towards the south streets. Connor and Josh followed silently, looking around the park as they did.

"If all androids you invited attend, this park is going to be too small" Josh said, frowning, and Connor nodded.

"Out of my researches, only around 60% of the invited attend to these types of events. However, considering these are androids, not people, who usually make up excuses for not attending to certain events, I made my data out for 80% of the invited" Connor explained, and Luther frowned.

"That's still too many"

"Well, we hope we fit"

Josh chuckled and Luther smiled, shaking his head, while Connor frowned at their reactions, but remained quiet. He looked around, making some more calculations, and sighing when he noticed that yes, it would be too small no matter what.

Well, he could close some streets afterwards.

They continued walking until they reached the store, getting inside and analyzing their surroundings. Luther headed for the tables and chairs, Josh headed for the music equipment, and Connor walked towards the counter to talk to one of the employees.

 _"They have colorful plastic chairs and tables, but they also have white ones"_ Luther commented, and Josh frowned.

_"White always looks so dirty. Isn't there something darker?"_

_"Blue and grey"_

_"I believe grey is a good option"_ Connor commented as he told the employee what they needed for the lights.

 _"Grey is good. Get the grey"_ Josh agreed, and Luther hummed to himself, putting the grey chairs and tables to the side, checking with another employee about them.

Josh was quick to gather the musical equipment they needed, from music boxes to something to play the playlist they would do. He also got a few microphones in case someone wanted to make a speech or some type of announcement, and put it all in a cart he found somewhere near.

Then, he gathered with Luther, and waited for Connor, who returned after a while, all their items being scanned and taken to the boxes to be taken away.

 

 

After a long morning of looking for things, the androids returned to the park and waited for each other to come back. Around noon, they were all back, with all they needed for the beginning of that party.

"We need to leave the actual park decorations for the eleventh" Connor said as he checked his list inside his head. "the rest, we can begin working on today. Would you all be willing to come to Hank's house to work together?"

"I see no problem" Markus shrugged, and kara agreed.

"We have no problem either"

"Wonderful. Follow me" Connor nodded and leaded the group as he carried a few boxes, calling an automatic taxi and putting their things inside before climbing in and waiting for the rest to do the same.

They had a long week ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Another chapter! this is going to be four to five chapters, I believe. :D


	3. Hank's home

When Hank got home from the job late in the evening, he expected the usual: Connor cooking them some dinner (because the kid loved it and he felt as if it was healthier than the stuff Hank ate on the streets), playing with Sumo, watching some TV and then heading to bed early, as Connor's schedule told him to do.

When he opened his door, however, it was like a hurricane of dirt, glitter, cloth and plastic had invaded his house.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" he groaned out loud, through the music playing on the background. It was some type of hit from the 2010s, and suddenly Hank realized Connor may have hacked into his Spotify account. "God damn it Connor!"

"Did you call, Hank?" someone said out of nowhere, and he jumped with a groan, turning around to see Connor dressed in an old white shirt Hank had inside his closet, and some baggy jeans, both currently painted with splashes of all types of different colors. His hair was a mess, with a few splashes of blue and silver, and his face was decorated with freckles and moles that weren't inherent of his design.

It was a good look on the kid.

"Connor god damn it what the fuck is going on in my house?!" he complained loudly, and Connor looked into the living room. There were androids everywhere, pieces of cloth and plastic thrown all around the place, paint on the walls, floor, even on the ceiling. Sumo was barking in happiness with Alice dancing around him, and all furniture was moved away so they had space.

The place was a big, big mess.

"Don't worry Hank. I will clean everything up before you even notice" Connor answered calmly, paint and brush on his hands. "Now if you excuse us, your room is free of any mess, I moved the television over there and placed some sound proof cushions so the noise outside won't enter your room. Also, your dinner is over your bed" he nodded, before he turned around and headed towards Markus.

Hank was... amused, in a way. And by many other ways, he was pissed. And by even more ways, he was proud.

In the end, it made him feel very neutral about the whole situation, so he walked towards his room, brought Sumo with him (so he wouldn't get even more dirty), and then closed and locked the door.

Indeed, the silence was almost deadly.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about anything else around his house.

As he got himself ready to sleep after eating his delicious dinner, he continued to think about all those androids that now gathered in his living room had gone through those past months. Most of them were lost and scared before they found a cause to fight for. Some, like Kara and Markus and even Connor found something to fight for.

(It did _not_ make him emotional that he was the reason Connor changed sides. It did _not_ )

And some, like Alice, were just pushed into the ride. And, luckily, they had been able to adapt, specially after everything was finished.

After they were safe and sound.

But now it was no time to think.  Hank still had the whole week of work ahead of him without Connor to help out, making his job actually easier, but still.

He needed to sleep and those androids needed to work.

 

When he got up in the next morning, his house was still a mess.

Hank pretended not to see any of it and simply made himself coffee, wondering where all the androids were, Connor specifically. He knew the others had places to be but Connor didn't seem to be anywhere.

Until Hank saw the door outside opening through his side vision, and turned his head to see a snow covered connor walking inside the house.

"Good morning Hank" the android said, as calm as ever, as if he wasn't holding a shovel on his back, wasn't covered in snow and paint, and wasn't a complete mess of a human being.

Hank could just chuckle. He looked like a kid in art class.

"Good morning" he nodded, raising his cup of coffee and then sipping from it. "Where are you spending your day today?"

"We still have things to organize" Connor said, putting the shovel down and walking towards the kitchen. "We will meet in the part at 10 am. I am glad to see you woke up without me"

"You're rubbing off on me kid, I don't like it" Hank huffed, drinking his coffee and putting his bread to toast. "Also my house is still a mess"

"We couldn’t finish it all yesterday so they requested me not to move anything" Connor said, stepping away from a ripped apart cloth. "We will have to use the house for a while longer"

"Do what you gotta do kid" Hank waved him off, relaxed as he grabbed his now toasted bread and eating it raw. "I'm going to work"

"Be careful" Connor warned as he turned to go to the bathroom. "And remember that you are human and all your parts can be vital"

"I don't think I'm going to have a case today Connor, but don't worry. I'll be careful"

"Thank you Hank"

Hank rolled his eyes affectionally as he walked out, closing the door after himself and heading to his car.

He really was rubbing off Connor. That was bad.

But very good.

 

Hank returned around 8pm, having spent the whole day just looking at files after files, shutting Gavin up for his bullshit talk and thinking about the whole mess in his house.

It had been a very boring day, luckily, for Connor's sake and Hank's own.

But he was half hoping he would finally have an organized and clean house when he returned that night.

Turns out, not only everything was still a mess, there were even _more_ androids in his house.

"Hank arrived!" Alice squealed as soon as he walked inside, and the whole room turned to him.

Holy shit, he hadn't felt this nervous since his high school days.

"Hank. Let me introduce some helping hands we called" Connor said, standing up and stepping forward. All androids stood up, while Alice bounced excitedly next to Connor. From the crowd of androids, five approached Connor.

Four of them were exactly the same and one was... fucked up to say the least.

"hello! Our name is Jerry!" one of the four that looked exactly the same said, and all of them raised their hands to shake Hank's. He stared at them for a moment, before sighing and shaking each one of their hands.

"Hi" he huffed, even though they seemed very nice. "What you guys are again?"

"We are Kara's friends" another Jerry said. "Model EM400!"

"We used to work at an amusement park!" another one completed.

Hank sighed and hummed.

"Okay welcome to my humble house" he said, shrugging them off, and then he turned to the fucked up one. "What about you kid?"

"His name is Ralph" Alice said, rushing to him and taking one of his twitchy hands. "He... doesn't like or trust humans, but we told him you are a friend"

"Oh" Hank nodded, and the Ralph robot looked at him through the corner of his eyes. "Sorry then. I'll make sure to stay away from you"

Ralph just looked down, and Hank hummed, walking past the rest of the androids, saying hello and waving to some of them before he pulled Connor to the kitchen with him.

"yes Hank?"

"How long are you guys gonna use my living room?" he asked, sounding impatient but honestly kinda liking the whole mess of robots in his house.

Connor just raised his eyebrow.

"When we are finished"

"And how long that is going to last Connor?" he asked, annoyed, tilting his head and making Connor furrow his eyebrows, LED turning yellow for a moment.

"By my calculations... three more days" he nodded, and Hank sighed deeply, turning to the fridge. "Hank, what are you doing?"

"Grabbing a beer"

"You shouldn't drink"

"Shut uuuuuuuup" he groaned and grabbed the bottle, opening the lid and drinking it down as quick as he could. Connor kept watching him as he grabbed some frozen food and threw it inside the microwave.

"Do you wish to aid us?" Connor suggested, and Hank raised his eyebrow.

"Do I look like an artist to you? Hell no. I'm going to bed. You all have fun"

"Hank..."

He turned to connor, and frowned when he saw the android was actually concerned.

"What?"

"Are you angry I brought them here?"

Hank frowned and then sighed, shaking his head and tapping Connor's arm.

"Of course not kid. I'm just annoyed, but I like it" he smiled, and Connor relaxed considerably. "Go have fun and do your thing. I'll be in bed"

"Connor!"

The android turned towards the living room at his name being called, rushing towards Simon as he showed something. Hank rolled his eyes and smiled, grabbing his food and walking to his room, pulling Sumo inside and locking the door.

He was becoming too soft for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated and loved!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make this a oneshot because I didn't have the time! But you can expect an update in a week at most, but I'm pretty sure I'll update it sooner lmao.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
